


玄北 醉酒

by ww807315514



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 北洛 - Freeform, 玄北 - Freeform, 玄戈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww807315514/pseuds/ww807315514
Summary: 新手上路呜呜呜呜呜





	玄北 醉酒

*极度ooc,人物属于烛龙ooc属于我  
*双性警告 哥哥单身 北洛提前被带回天鹿城养了  
*双向暗恋 相互以为对方是直男，羽林岚相倾向有  
*小学生文笔，现在出去还来得及  
确定可以接受再往下！！！！  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
“北洛殿下！北洛殿下啊，您可不能再喝了！”  
“我……嗝没有……我还能喝！再……再拿酒来！”  
羽林看着坐在一堆酒坛中间还不停要酒喝的王辟邪，感觉自己快要愁秃了原形。连和亲亲岚相相互舔毛的时候，对方都嫌弃起了自己毛发的稀疏，羽林在内心掬了一把辛酸泪。  
“祖宗哎，我这里从人间摸来的酒都被您喝光了，连剩下自己偷藏的都被您翻出来喝了。”  
北洛靠着酒坛子歪着头思考了半天羽林说的话是什么意思，在酒液的作用下熏蒸出来的薄红印在北洛俊美的脸庞上，薄薄的汗水顺着脸颊滑倒下颚，眼角泛着软软的红色。再加上此刻迷蒙的眼神，向人看去让人觉得此人眼里只装得下对方，让人不由得下腹一紧。  
“那这……意思是……没酒了？”  
羽林吞了吞口水，心里想到要不是自个有了相好撩过见识过了全天鹿城妹子的美貌，少不得要被殿下这模样勾的心神荡漾。“对对对，您赶快回去，别让王上担心。”  
“行吧，那我……我自个回去，不用送了。”北洛晃晃悠悠地站了起来，一把摸过为了好好喝酒放在一旁的太岁。随手划开一道空间裂缝，对面是一扇让羽林异常眼熟的长廊的大门，随后北洛就一头钻进裂缝消失在羽林的面前。  
羽林看着这小祖宗终于走了心里长舒了一口气。但看着对面那门……怎么不太像殿下自己的寝殿门口啊，看着怎么那么像王上平常处理政事的大门……嗯一定是自己看错了，别多想别多想非礼勿视非礼勿视，反正王上肯定不会让殿下出事的。这么念叨着羽林走向了去岚相家的路，去寻求安慰来抚平自己因为被喝光了存货而受伤的小心灵。让羽林万万没想到的是他这一放心，直接让天鹿城多出了一位名为双王实为王妃的殿下。  
砰——！  
玄戈从政务堆中抬头向发出巨大声音的方向看去。只见房间的大门被人一脚踢开，还未见到人就先是一股浓烈的酒气伴着酒香涌进玄戈的鼻腔，始作俑者还大摇大摆的一步步走近自己。先见到的是那双穿着过膝长靴修长笔直的大长腿，往上是被液体浸湿了领口的上衣，然后玄戈看到了自己弟弟略显红润的脸色和绯红的眼角。放下了手中的政务起身绕开办公桌走到北洛跟前拥住了他“北洛你喝醉了。”。北洛本能的轻轻嗅了嗅身前人与自己相似却又不同的但却从灵魂深处吸引着自己的气味，仿佛着迷一般将头埋进了玄戈的脖颈处，又像小兽一般蹭着。  
“哥……”  
玄戈暗了暗眼神，自己这弟弟在清醒的时候从来不会这么乖巧的在自己怀里软软的叫着哥。在最开始被接回天鹿城时虽然被告知自己是弟弟但也在知晓玄戈名讳后就只称呼他为玄戈。最多只有在实在忍不住想要见见收养自己的曲寒亭夫妇时才会别别扭扭的叫上几声哥哥。但却不知何时起自己对北洛的感情从兄弟间的亲情变质到了爱慕，或许是双子间过于紧密的羁绊让自己无可救药的被他所吸引。  
向被声响惊过来的辟邪护卫示意无事退下后，玄戈一把将弟弟打横抱起裂空回到寝殿。将弟弟安安稳稳的放在床上后，俯下身在北洛的唇上留下了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻便准备起身。刹那间北洛一把揪住玄戈的衣领，猛地将他拉向自己，双手环上玄戈的脖颈。低声在玄戈耳边说道"……操我"  
“好。”  
双方的手同时行动较量着谁能先解开对方的衣襟，结果当然是玄戈更胜一筹。北洛在王服外层层叠叠的肩甲中败下阵来，气得咬着玄戈的衣襟磨着牙牙暗骂了一句。玄戈看着自家弟弟这般模样不由得低低笑出了声，“笑什么笑！不做就……唔！”最后一个字还没脱出口就被玄戈以吻封缄，吻毕。  
“北洛，事到如今你知道我不会停下来的。”  
“……哼”  
北洛主动抬头吻向玄戈，玄戈抬手摁在北洛后脑加深了这个吻。唾液和气息间的交换发出细碎的水声和喘息声，一吻毕，分开时两人间拉出了暧昧的银丝。脱至最后一层裤子，玄戈清晰的感受到身下的躯体绷紧了肌肉甚至开始有些颤抖，放在身旁的手无意识的抓紧了身下的床单。对此反应玄戈心中隐隐有了几分猜测，若无其事的继续褪去身下人最后一层遮羞布。直至看到自己弟弟下半身那不同于常人却又异常美丽的景色，在那一般男性都拥有的器官之间多出了属于女性的雌穴。雌穴被暴露在空气中难耐的开合着，甚至在玄戈的注视下吐出两股清泉，沿着身体滑下沾湿了底下的后穴。  
“弟弟，你湿了。”  
“啰嗦！你不上就我来！”  
北洛红着脸猛地翻身坐起将玄戈推倒在床上，自己伸腿一把跨坐在玄戈身上解开对方的裤腰带。看着弹出来凶器的尺寸咽了咽口水，伸出手指递到玄戈嘴边。玄戈看了看眯着眼看向自己的北洛，顺从地伸出舌头舔舐着北洛修长的手指。感受到差不多湿后抽出了指头向自己的雌穴转移，试探性的往雌穴中插入手指进行扩张，至三指后扶着玄戈的阳物对准穴口就直直往下坐。  
“唔————！”  
虽然有了淫水和唾液的润滑且进行了扩张让北洛顺利的一口吃下玄戈的阳物，但雌穴被阳物猛地撑开的饱胀感还是让北洛两眼蓄满了水汽，沾湿了纤长的睫毛形成晶莹的泪珠蠢蠢欲坠。努力撑起身体在阳物上起伏，试图让阳物戳刺到最令自己飞上极乐的一点。玄戈看着自己弟弟半掩星眸，檀口微张吐露出潺潺呻吟，身下雌穴也不断吞吐着阳物，感受着自己那物传来如同被上百张小嘴同时服侍的快感。手却悄悄扶上北洛腰际，在北洛的一次下落中坏心的向上顶起，阳物直接吻上尚且青涩的宫口。  
“……嗯！玄戈……你……做什么”  
北洛努力睁大眼睛瞪了玄戈一眼，但眼角染上的绯红让这一眼更像是嗔怒的催促。玄戈立起上半身，用指甲刮了刮手中之物的铃口。“弟弟不能厚此薄彼啊。”话毕，改用手托住北洛丰满的臀肉，对雌穴中那羞涩的小口进行猛烈的进攻。快速的频率让北洛的手不由自主的环上玄戈的脖颈，矫健的身躯弯出一个宛如献祭一般的弧度。在空气中挺立的茱萸颤颤巍巍地将自己送到玄戈面前，玄戈也不负所望的将它纳入口中，用妖兽稍尖的牙齿细细的磨着。  
“……哈……玄戈……另一边——唔嗯”  
玄戈顺从地换上另一枚茱萸轻轻的吮吸着啃咬着。被放过的茱萸挂着透亮的唾液，从青涩的桃粉完成了向诱人艳红色的转变，体积也比之前张大了许多。  
精致的阳物摩擦着玄戈的腹肌从铃口滴落的前列腺液将此处弄的一塌糊涂，透明混着乳白的黏腻液体看得出北洛早已偷偷落跑过了。  
“慢……慢点，不……不要……停下来……啊”  
玄戈加快了下身的速度，在不断顶弄下，宫口终于羞涩地打开了自己，软软的含住这个入侵者的头部。  
“北洛，给我生一个小辟邪吧。”  
“！”  
玄戈猛地挺进雌穴最深处的地方进行了内射，微凉的液体打在北洛体内最敏感的地方。巨大的刺激让北洛一口咬上了玄戈的侧颈，指甲在玄戈背上留下来鲜明的痕迹。紧绷着脚趾，北洛接受了这次漫长的授精，直到小腹微微涨起才结束射精。  
内射完后北洛慢慢放松了身体，意识开始变得昏昏欲睡。玄戈咬着北洛的耳朵低声“洛洛，这才是第一次，你不会以为这就是结束了吧？”  
“？？？我想休息了！玄戈！唔！！”  
“反抗无效。”  
夜还长啊——


End file.
